With the increase in different types of devices communicating with various network devices, usage of 3GPP LTE systems has increased. The penetration of mobile devices (user equipment or UEs) in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The use of networked UEs using 3GPP LTE systems has increased in all areas of home and work life. Fifth generation (5G) wireless systems are forthcoming, and are expected to enable even greater speed, connectivity, and usability.
One concern with RF signal transmitting devices is that quadrature digital-to-analog converters (DACs) used in generating the RF signal suffer a power penalty when converting signals with circular boundary shape of the trajectory in the complex plane, in comparison to polar RF DACs which convert only amplitude signal. Therefore, a measure taken to decrease the signal PAPR would increase the RFDAC efficiency, which is essential for achieving low power consumption.